


It Was a Dare

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But this is literally the softest thing I swear, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I love seungjin so you should too, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Seungjin Remains Superior, Stop sleeping on seungjin cowards, i am desperate for seungjin content, just to reiterate this is FLUFF, kinda treading on a thin line please help, literally just fluff, makeout sessions, seungmin is my emotional support kpop boy pls love him, shower kisses, they're both whipped for each other let's be honest, understand the ending as you see fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: “You’re evil,” Hyunjin said, his eyes turning into slits as he glared at Seungmin, who was still laughing uncontrollably.“It… was… a dare,” Seungmin attempted to explain through bouts of laughter, clutching his chest as he wheezed from the sheer humor of the situation. He finally managed to collect himself before looking at Hyunjin with a smile that was so angelic that it almost seemed like he wasn’t the person who just scared the living daylights out of the taller. “Definitely worth it, though."- - -Jisung dares Seungmin to scare Hyunjin in the shower. Seungmin, never one to back down from a challenge, accepts.However, scaring Hyunjin (as amusing as it was) isn't the only thing that happens.





	It Was a Dare

Seungmin stood in front of the bathroom’s door, heart pounding wildly from the thrill of mischief and excitement as he gently placed his hand on the knob. Seungmin wasn’t the type to back down from dares, so he sure as hell didn’t when Jisung looked at him with a humorous smirk and whispered, “I dare you to scare Hyunjin while he’s in the shower.” He could only imagine Hyunjin’s reaction, and Seungmin snickered quietly as he thought of Hyunjin screaming from fright when the younger jumped out at him. It almost didn’t even feel like a dare; Seungmin felt like it was more of a fun activity than anything, because to him taunting Hyunjin in any way was a form of entertainment.

He quietly turned the knob, cautiously placing his foot inside before stepping in with the other foot and closing the door behind him. He let out a small breath of relief, feeling glad that he didn’t make any loud noises before he turned to look at Hyunjin. Most of the older’s body was covered by steam encompassing the glass doors of the shower as he innocently washed his hair, clearly unknowing of the fright that was about to occur. Seungmin felt his heart begin to race as he slowly approached the shower door and gently gripped the silver handle. He took a deep breath before pulling the door open and screaming loudly.

Seungmin practically rolled over with laughter when Hyunjin _screeched_ and pressed his back against the wall, his hands up to defend himself, and the taller’s eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the hysterical Seungmin. “For _fuck’s sake_ , Minnie,” he gasped, placing his hand over his heart as he panted wildly. “You’re evil,” Hyunjin said, his eyes turning into slits as he glared at Seungmin, who was _still_ laughing uncontrollably.

“It… was… a dare,” Seungmin attempted to explain through bouts of laughter, clutching his chest as he wheezed from the sheer humor of the situation. He finally managed to collect himself before looking at Hyunjin with a smile that was so angelic that it almost seemed like he _wasn’t_ the person who just scared the living daylights out of the taller. “Definitely worth it, though,” Seungmin said amusedly, chuckling again at the thought of Hyunjin screaming.

“Worth it, huh?” Hyunjin replied with a glare before his lips slowly turned upward into a smirk. “I hope _this_ was worth it, too,” he said before fisting his hands in Seungmin’s shirt and pulling him into the shower. Seungmin squeaked as he felt the hot water hit his torso, and he desperately held up his hands in an attempt to shield himself from the water (it didn’t work). Hyunjin laughed wildly as Seungmin groaned from the feeling of wet clothes and shook his arms wildly only to be drenched by water again. Eventually, though, Seungmin gave in to the feeling of the water and laughed along with Hyunjin, the humor of the situation too amusing to ignore.

They both laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours before they finally stopped, only smiles left on their faces. Seungmin wiped his eyes before opening them and looked, _really looked_ , at the taller figure in front of him, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Hyunjin looking at him with an expression Seungmin couldn’t quite decipher. It was like Hyunjin was drinking him in with his eyes, and Seungmin couldn’t help but suddenly feel extremely self-aware.

In that moment of self-awareness, Seungmin’s breath caught in his throat as he realized just exactly what kind of position they were in. He was pressed up against what he _finally_ noticed was a very, very naked Hyunjin, and his throat went dry at the thought of even looking down. His curiosity got the better of him, however, and his eyes unconsciously dragged down Hyunjin’s body before his cheeks flamed red and his hands flew up to cover his face from embarrassment. He attempted to pull away from the older, but Hyunjin’s hands remained fisted tightly in his shirt, holding him in place.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper, and Seungmin slowly removed his hands from his eyes to look at Hyunjin. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s minty breath against his lips, and his eyes dropped down momentarily to look at Hyunjin’s. He’d always thought Hyunjin’s lips were pretty and probably perfectly kissable, and that thought only seemed to enhance itself as he watched Hyunjin bite his lips nervously. “Can I?” Hyunjin asked shakily in a voice that was light as a feather, and Seungmin felt his breath catch in his throat, knowing exactly what Hyunjin was talking about. His eyes scanned Hyunjin’s beautiful face, looking for any sign of insincerity or humor but not finding any. Only then did he slowly nod and shut his eyes, his hands shaking at his sides as he felt Hyunjin’s incredibly soft lips press against his own lightly.

The kiss was brief, barely even grazing Seungmin’s lips before Hyunjin pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. Yet Seungmin could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and he longed to feel the soft lips against his own again. So with a burst of courage, he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and pulled him closer, joining their lips once again but with more confidence. To his surprise, Hyunjin responded almost immediately, his hands letting go of Seungmin’s shirt to thumb at his waist. Seungmin hummed happily when Hyunjin’s fingers sneaked past the fabric of his shirt to rub small circles against his bare skin, and he shivered slightly as Hyunjin deepened their kiss and pulled his waist closer so that there was no space in between them, Hyunjin’s bare body pressing up against Seungmin.

Seungmin let out a barely-audible gasp at the contact, and Hyunjin took the opportunity to slip his tongue in between Seungmin’s strawberry-glossed lips. Seungmin absolutely _melted_ at the feeling, his arms tightening around Hyunjin’s neck as Hyunjin’s fingers gripped firmly at his waist. The taller slowly but confidently explored Seungmin’s mouth, occasionally sucking on Seungmin’s tongue and making the shorter whimper against his lips. After doing so, Hyunjin gently pulled away and ran his tongue over Seungmin’s lower lip, soothing the bruised skin before tenderly biting down and pulling it softly.

Seungmin whined lowly, his hands moving to grasp at Hyunjin’s shoulders to stabilize himself as he shook slightly. “You’re so cute, Minnie,” Hyunjin muttered with a smile as he let go of Seungmin’s glistening lip, making Seungmin blush and bury his face in Hyunjin’s chest.

“Shut up,” Seungmin mumbled against his skin, looking up at him to see the taller’s wide smile. “Why are you smiling like that, you idiot?” He sputtered out, observing Hyunjin’s eyes glisten with something deep, something… _loving_.

“Because I just found out that the boy I love may possibly love me back,” Hyunjin said softly, taking a strand of Seungmin’s wet hair and twirling it around his finger. Seungmin would’ve lied if he said that he didn’t feel like his heart stopped at that moment, and he was absolutely speechless as he stared at the older as he struggled to comprehend what was just said to him. “Not exactly in the best setting, though, but you get what I mean-” Hyunjin continued with a nervous laugh, Seungmin’s lack of a response worrying him. Had he been wrong?

“What?” Seungmin asked dumbfoundedly, needing to hear it again in order to assure himself that he wasn’t just hearing things. It was possible; the water was still running loudly behind them, and perhaps Seungmin’s hearing ability was beginning to fail him-

“I love you, Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin leaned in and whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek to further clarify his point. He immediately pulled away and blushed from embarrassment, running a hand through his wet hair nervously. “But I can understand if you don’t feel the same, or if you felt like this didn’t mean anything, or-”

He was silenced by the feeling of soft, strawberry lips pressing against his own, and his eyes widened as Seungmin pulled away with a raised eyebrow. “Sometimes you talk too much, Hyunjinnie,” he said with a huff. “Do I seem like the kind of person who would let just anyone kiss me like... like _that_?” He asked with an embarrassed blush, fidgeting with his fingers. “If you weren’t such a dense _idiot_ you would understand that I love you too,” he muttered, pushing Hyunjin’s wet hair back gently to better see his face.

“What?” It was now Hyunjin’s turn to stare at Seungmin and struggle to comprehend what the other had just said.

Seungmin echoed Hyunjin’s movements and leaned in next to Hyunjin’s ear. “I love you, Hwang Hyunjin,” he whispered, this time pressing the softest of kisses to Hyunjin’s lips before burying his face into the taller’s chest, his cheeks aflame as he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s torso and looked up at the older. He laughed as Hyunjin’s face turned into a dark crimson, and the taller covered his own face with his hands from embarrassment. Unfortunately, Seungmin’s laughter was abruptly interrupted by something hard pressing up against his thigh, and Seungmin looked down before staring up at Hyunjin in disbelief. “For the love of- really, Jinnie?” He asked, his face turning the same shade as Hyunjin’s as he pulled away from the older.

“Uh… yeah?” Hyunjin squeaked out, running a hand through his hair nervously. “I can’t help it-”

“Unbelievable,” Seungmin muttered, gently pushing Hyunjin away from him before stepping out of the shower and shaking his head to get some of the water out of his hair. Hyunjin watched him as the younger walked toward the door, feeling anxious that he’d done something wrong before Seungmin turned around to look at him with a crimson blush. “If you can’t help it, hurry up and finish your shower so that _I_ can,” he muttered quickly before blushing even more darkly and turning away to exit the bathroom, leaving a dumbstruck Hyunjin behind.

Hyunjin had never finished a shower so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> interpret the ending as you'd like
> 
> we're treading on a very thin line boys, but I wouldn't dare cross it 
> 
> we've been getting so much seungjin content lately i-  
> yET people are STILL sleeping on them smh wHerE aRe tHe sEunGjiN fiCs i aM dEspErAte
> 
> stan the superior ship, stan seungjin


End file.
